Blanket We Weave
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Story on how Ishida and Orihime became friends at the first sewing club meeting, Slight Angst


_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Enjoy! This takes place before Orihime discover Ichigo a soul reaper, I do not own bleach_

_

* * *

_"Well, hello there! My name is Inoue Orihime " Orihime's eyes slightly widened as the tall, dark stranger hastily hurried past the young, busty women, avoiding all eye contact by pushing his glasses towards the bridge of his noise, making no signs he heard or saw Orihime. He quickly sat down at the furthest desk from the young women to prepare his work.

"Nice to meet you," Orihime whispered more to herself than to the man. Small frown lines appeared on Orihime's forehead during the awkward silence that filled the empty classroom.

"Oh!" Orihime squealed, noticing the dark-haired student laying out fabric samples and sewing needles on the desk. Orihime's sudden change of emotion was noticed by the student, causing him to give a quiet cough in annoyance; however, it seemed to go unnoticed by Orihime as she happily walked over to him.

"So you are part of the sewing club! I'm so happy! I had wanted to join forever! You're Ishida-kun, right? Are the other members late?" Orihime innocently asked, looking around the room.

"There are no other members, so either sit down and help me put needles in the fabric, or if you can't handle that you are welcome to leave," Ishida stated dully as he prepared the fabric on the desk.

"_Is it me?" _Orihime thought nervously, looking down at her clothing to see if she had dressed bizarrely this morning without realizing it, which would account for her having offended the young, dark-haired student. Orihime silently sit down next to Ishida, causing a pink tint to appear momentarily on his pale cheeks.

"_Poor thing, he must be shy," _Orihime thought, staring at Ishida intently.

"How long are you going to stare at me like that?" Ishida grumbled, looking down at his fabric and folding the side over to pin each section.

Orihime let out a soft cry¸ "I'm sorry, Ishida-kun." Orihime quickly grabbed the safety pins to help Ishida pin the fabric.

Ishida silently paused to watch the young, auburn-haired student do her work. _"She actually is thoughtful with her work," _Ishida noted, observing Orihime.

"What are we going to make, Ishida-kun?" Orihime suddenly asked, interrupting Ishida's thoughts.

"A quilt," Ishida stated calmly.

"A quilt?" Orihime repeated, stopping the work completely and causing Ishida to sigh loudly. Orihime quickly turned to face Ishida. "I can do that, Ishida-kun! Tatsuki-chan mother taught me all types of sewing projects in fact, just last month I made both a blanket and pillow for my stuffed animals so they can sleep at night!" Orihime stated proudly. Noticing Ishida's scowl at her description of her previous craft projects, Orihime came to a stop. "Ishida-kun…" Orihime suddenly whispered, causing Ishida to stare as crimson appeared on Orihime's cheeks.

"_This woman is very exhausting," _Ishida decided.

"You scowl just like Kurosaki-kun," Orihime mused softly, causing Ishida to roll his eyes.

"Please don't compare his ugly face to mine, Miss Inoue," Ishida muttered, going back to his work.

"Oh! Don't say that! In fact you remind me a lot of Kurosaki-kun, personality too!" Orihime encouraged, clearly not understanding the message Ishida was sending out.

"I am nothing like that boy. He is a simple boy, but I am superior to him in all areas. Also his friends are crazy loons," Ishida listed off, causing Orihime to frown. Orihime folded her arms in her lap.

"_My insulting her friends means she will leave so I can finish," _Ishida blissfully thought.

"Ishida-kun, I think you're special," Orihime suddenly admitted, causing Ishida to stare, dumbfounded, at Orihime.

"What?" Ishida murmured as Orihime locked eyes with him.

"You must not think highly of yourself, so that's why you put others down, when it's really you, your putting yourself down. Because of all that, you end up not seeing how truly special you are. It's all a terrible cycle," Orihime replied earnestly, still staring at the stunned Ishida. "But Ishida-kun, I like you," Orihime remarked as she sat, up causing Ishida to slightly lose his breath. Orihime paused and gave a quick turn to stare downward at Ishida, who had been giving her his full attention. "So that's why starting today you and I will be friends! And I will help you any way I can so you can see how truly special you are, Ishida-kun!" Orihime proclaimed.

Ishida stared back at Orihime, expressionless, before breaking out into a grin and laughter. Causing Orihime to blush the second time that day, Ishida leaned over from his chair, gasping in between breaths, causing Orihime to join in.

After a good minute of laughter, Ishida suddenly spoke. "You…are surreal…Either you're an honest fool, or a lying mastermind," Ishida noted, causing Orhime to look down at the floor. "However, lucky for you, I like either one, so let's finish this project," Ishida said, smiling for the first time at the auburn-haired student.

"Right!" Orihime cheered.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: The end ^^ Review?_


End file.
